Éden
center|thumb|450px|''Jardim do Éden'', de Jacob de Backer (1555/60-158/90) O Jardim do Éden (do hebraico גַּן עֵדֶן Gan ‘Ēden), segundo o livro do Gênesis, foi o lugar onde viveram o primeiro homem, Adão, e sua companheira, Eva, depois de criados por Yahweh. Esse jardim tornou-se parte essencial do mito da criação e da teodicéia das religiões abraâmicas, ou seja, o judaísmo, o cristianismo e o Islã. O capítulo 2 do Gênesis relaciona a localização do Éden a quatro rios: Pisom (Pishon, em hebraico), Giom (Gihon), Tigre (Hiddekel) e Eufrates (Perat). Segundo a leitura usual, estes supostamente nasceriam da divisão de um só rio em quatro braços: :E plantou o Yahweh Elohim um jardim no Éden, do lado oriental; e pôs ali o homem que tinha formado. E Yahweh Elohim fez brotar da terra toda a árvore agradável à vista, e boa para comida; e a árvore da vida no meio do jardim, e a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal. '''E saía um rio do Éden para regar o jardim; e dali se dividia e se tornava em quatro braços'. O nome do primeiro é Pisom; este é o que rodeia toda a terra de Havilá (Havilah), onde há ouro. E o ouro dessa terra é bom; ali há o bdélio, e a pedra sardônica. E o nome do segundo rio é Giom; este é o que rodeia toda a terra de Cuxe. E o nome do terceiro rio é Tigre; este é o que vai para o lado oriental da Assíria; e o quarto rio é o Eufrates. Entretanto, o orientalista e intérprete bíblico Ephraim Avigdor Speiser propôs uma tradução diferente da passagem, segundo a qual pode-se interpretar que os quatro rios confluem em uma mesma corrente (o que, geograficamente, faz mais sentido): :Um rio sobe no Éden para regar o jardim; para fora dali, forma quatro ramos separados. :(A river rises in Eden to water the garden; outside, it forms four separate branches). O Éden e seus rios Quanto ao Tigre e ao Eufrates, parece não haver como duvidar de que são os rios conhecidos hoje conhecidos pelos mesmos nomes, como também o foram na Antiguidade, ainda mais que a identificação é reforçada pela sua associação com a Assíria. Obviamente, não fluem como dois braços de um mesmo rio, mas suas nascentes, na Anatólia Oriental, são relativamente próximas entre si e hoje desembocam em um mesmo rio, o Shatt al-Arab, que desemboca no Golfo Pérsico depois de 200 km (embora, na Antiguidade Clássica, suas bocas tenham estado separadas). Dos quatro rios, o Pisom, Pison ou Pishon é o mais misterioso. O nome da "Havilá" que rodeia é mencionada em outras partes do Antigo Testamento, mas sem chegar a ser inequivocamente identificada e sem se deixar claro se todas as menções se referem à mesma terra: *Gênesis 10: :E os filhos de Cam são: Cuxe, Mizraim, Pute e Canaã. E os filhos de Cuxe são: Sebá, '''Havilá', Sabtá, Raamá e Sabtecá; e os filhos de Raamá: Sebá e Dedã. E Cuxe gerou a Ninrode; este começou a ser poderoso na terra. E este foi poderoso caçador diante da face de Yahweh; por isso se diz: Como Ninrode, poderoso caçador diante de Yahweh. E o princípio do seu reino foi Babel, Ereque, Acade e Calné, na terra de Sinar. Desta mesma terra saiu à Assíria e edificou a Nínive, Reobote-Ir, Calá e Resen, entre Nínive e Calá (esta é a grande cidade). E Mizraim gerou a Ludim, a Anamim, a Leabim, a Naftuim, a Patrusim e a Casluim (donde saíram os filisteus) e a Caftorim. E Canaã gerou a Sidom, seu primogênito, e a Hete; e ao jebuseu, ao amorreu, ao girgaseu, e ao heveu, ao arqueu, ao sineu, e ao arvadeu, ao zemareu, e ao hamateu, e depois se espalharam as famílias dos cananeus. E foi o termo dos cananeus desde Sidom, indo para Gerar, até Gaza; indo para Sodoma e Gomorra, Admá e Zeboim, até Lasa. Estes são os filhos de Cam segundo as suas famílias, segundo as suas línguas, em suas terras, em suas nações. *Gênesis 25: :Estas, porém, são as gerações de Ismael filho de Abraão, que a serva de Sara, Agar, egípcia, deu a Abraão. E estes são os nomes dos filhos de Ismael, pelos seus nomes, segundo as suas gerações: O primogênito de Ismael era Nebaiote, depois Quedar, Adbeel e Mibsão, Misma, Dumá, Massá, Hadade, Tema, Jetur, Nafis e Quedemá. Estes são os filhos de Ismael, e estes são os seus nomes pelas suas vilas e pelos seus castelos; doze príncipes segundo as suas famílias. E estes são os anos da vida de Ismael, cento e trinta e sete anos, e ele expirou e, morrendo, foi congregado ao seu povo. E habitaram desde '''Havilá' até Shur, que está em frente do Egito, como quem vai para a Assíria; e fez o seu assento diante da face de todos os seus irmãos. *Samuel 1: :Chegando, pois, Saul à cidade de Amaleque, pôs emboscada no vale. E disse Saul aos queneus: Ide-vos, retirai-vos e saí do meio dos amalequitas, para que não vos destrua juntamente com eles, porque vós usastes de misericórdia com todos os filhos de Israel, quando subiram do Egito. Assim os queneus se retiraram do meio dos amalequitas. Então feriu Saul aos amalequitas desde '''Havilá' até chegar a Shur, que está defronte do Egito. E tomou vivo a Agague, rei dos amalequitas; porém a todo o povo destruiu ao fio da espada. E Saul e o povo pouparam a Agague, e ao melhor das ovelhas e das vacas, e as da segunda ordem, e aos cordeiros e ao melhor que havia, e não os quiseram destruir totalmente; porém a toda a coisa vil e desprezível destruíram totalmente. right|thumb|300px|Os quatro rios do Éden, segundo David Rohl right|thumb|300px|Jardim do Éden e Nod, segundo David Rohl right|300px|A possível terra de Havilá, o provável curso passado do Mahd adh Dhahab (possível Pisom) e sua provável confluência com o Tigre, Eufrates e Karun (possível Giom) right|thumb|300px|Antigo litoral do Golfo Pérsico e possível localização do Éden e de Dilmun, segundo Juris Zarins Gênesis 25 e Samuel 1 parecem situar Havilá no noroeste da Arábia ou no sul da atual Jordânia, pois Shur "defronte do Egito" é geralmente identificada com a região de Petra, na Jordânia, enquanto Gênesis 10 parece indicar o sul da Arábia ou norte do Iêmen (Sebá ou Sabá), ou o Hedjaz. Com base nesta última possibilidade, os arqueólogos Juris Zarins e Farouk El-Baz sugeriram que o Pisom seria um rio hoje seco, o Mahd adh Dhahab, em cuja região há minas de ouro que foram exploradas desde 3.000 a.C., época em que esse rio ainda corria do Hedjaz ao Golfo Pérsico. Essa região aurífera também foi identificada com o Ofir bíblico e com as lendárias Minas do Rei Salomão. Entretanto, o controvertido egiptologista David Rohl propôs a identificação do Pisom com o rio Sefid ou Safid (conhecido na Antiguidade como Uizhun e Mardus), que nasce nos montes Zagros e corre do noroeste do Irã para o Cáspio, próximo de antigas minas de ouro e lápis-lazúli. George S. Duncan (1929) sugeriu o rio Araxes ou Aras (antigo Phasis e Gaihun), que corre da Anatólia Oriental ao Cáspio, passando pela Armênia, noroeste do Irã e Azerbaijão. Intérpretes mais antigos (como James Gracey Murphy, 1863), sugeriram o Kızılırmak (antigo Halys), que corre da Anatólia Oriental para o Mar Negro. O Giom ou Gihon é geralmente identificado com o Nilo, visto que, na Bíblia, Cuxe ou Cush normalmente se refere ao atual norte do Sudão (antiga Núbia) - entretanto, o Nilo é consistentemente chamado em hebraico por outro nome, Ye'or (derivado de um palavra para "rio", em egípcio). A tradição da Etiópia, que identifica seu país com Cush, identifica o Giom mais especificamente com o rio Abay, conhecido também como Nilo Azul, cuja junção com o Nilo Branco (o Nilo "propriamente dito", segundo as convenções geográficas) forma o grande Nilo. Eruditos do século XIX tentaram, menos plausivelmente, identificar o Cush do Gênesis com o Hindu Kush, cordilheira entre o Afeganistão e Paquistão, região demasiado além do horizonte dos redatores do Gênesis. Nesse caso, o rio Giom seria o Amu Darya (antigo Oxus), que corre da Caxemira ao mar de Aral. O rio é conhecido pelos árabes como Jaiḥun, nome que poderia derivar de Gihon, mas esse nome não parece ser mais antigo que a chegada dos árabes, na Idade Média. Isto resulta, porém, em um paradoxo geográfico. Ainda que os antigos hebreus não soubessem a localização das nascentes do Nilo (descobertas só em tempos modernos), era óbvio que não nascia de região próxima ao Tigre e ao Eufrates. O mesmo, aliás, pode-se dizer do Amu Darya, supondo-se que os hebreus o conhecessem. Ephraim Speiser propôs identificar o Cush, neste caso, com o Cuzistão (antiga Susiana e Elam), no atual sudoeste do Irã, que no passado foi a terra dos cassitas ou kaššû (também escrito kashshu), o que permitiria identificar o Gihon com os rios iranianos Karun (na Antiguidade, Eulæus ou Ulai, o único rio navegável do Irã) ou o menos importante Karkheh (na Antiguidade, Choaspes), que nascem ambos nos Montes Zagros. O primeiro desagua no Chatt-al-Arab e o segundo no rio Tigre. Isto deixa três possibilidades mais defensáveis quanto à intenção dos redatores do Gênesis: *O Giom é realmente o Nilo (ou o Amu-Darya, que resulta no mesmo problema). Neste caso, seja qual for o Pisom, o Éden seria simbólico, pois tanto as nascentes quanto as embocaduras dos rios citados se situam em diferentes continentes, ou pelo menos em regiões milhares de quilômetros distantes entre si. Entretanto, isso parece pouco compatível com as referências a terras e rios que são ao menos parcialmente reais. *O Pisom e o Giom são rios iranianos - o Sefid e o Karun, digamos. A referência à divisão do rio do Paraíso em quatro braços seria lendária - talvez em alguma época se acreditasse que esses rios e também o Tigre e o Eufrates nasciam de uma mesma corrente, nascendo em algum lugar ao norte da Mesopotâmia - ou parcialmente simbólica, referindo-se ao conjunto das regiões montanhosas a norte e leste da Mesopotâmia, incluindo os Taurus e os Zagros. É uma hipótese razoável do ponto de vista simbólico, pois foi uma das primeiras regiões onde se praticou a agricultura, deixando para trás o "paraíso" da caça e coleta. Dependendo de quais forem o Pisom e o Giom, a região poderia ser demarcada de forma mais restrita: **A atual Armênia turca, em torno do lago Van e perto do monte Ararat (que também é a localização tradicional do lugar onde encalhou a Arca de Noé). **A região um pouco a oeste onde os cursos do Tigre e dois ramos do Eufrates se aproximam e desemboca o rio Murat, segundo o escritor Michael Sanders (2001). **Uma região mais a leste, no atual Azerbaijão iraniano, perto de Tabriz e às margens do lago Urmia, segundo David Rohl (1999), que identifica o Pisom com o rio iraniano Safid ou Qezel Uzun (antigo Uizhun) e o Giom com o Aras (antigo Gaihun). Cush seria o Kusheh Dagh, cadeia montanhosa ao norte de Tabriz. Identificou também a região elevada a oeste de Tabriz, chamada Noqdi, com a terra de Nod, para onde Caim foi exilado e a cidade de Kheruabad com o Querubim que guardou o Paraíso depois da Queda. *O Pisom seria o Mahd adh Dhahab, o Giom o Karun (ou o Karkheh), e a "divisão" do rio do Éden deve ser entendida no sentido contrário ao tradicional. Ou seja, em vez do rio do Éden desdobrar-se em quatro braços, seriam os quatro rios que se juntariam em uma só corrente e o Jardim estaria na foz comum, no Golfo Pérsico. Deve-se notar, porém, que tanto esses quatro rios mudaram de curso ao longo dos milênios, quanto a costa do Golfo também se modificou. O nível do mar, que chegou sa ser baixo a ponto de deixar todo o atual Golfo Pérsico a seco, subiu com o final da Idade do Gelo, a partir de 8.000 a.C. e atingiu seu nível mais alto em 3.500 a.C., quando era dois ou três metros mais elevado que o atual e avançava até 240 km além do atual litoral. A descrição do Gênesis poderia se referir a algum período intermediário, onde esses quatro rios desembocavam em uma mesma região úmida e fértil que, dependendo da época, tanto poderia se situar a noroeste da atual Basra, perto da antiga Ur, quanto mais a sudeste, em área hoje submersa sob o Golfo, como sugere o arqueólogo Juris Zarins (que também identifica a costa do Golfo com o posterior Dilmun, o paraíso dos sumérios). Segundo a interpretação de Juris Zarins, o Éden bíblico se refere à área onde correu a confluência dos quatro rios entre 6.000 a.C. e 5.000 a.C., a fase úmida do Neolítico, quando o atual deserto árabe (assim como o Saara) era uma região relativamente fértil, com caça abundante e muitos lagos e rios. A agricultura já era praticada na costa do Mediterrâneo e também no sul da Mesopotâmia, pela cultura hoje conhecida como Ubaid, por volta de 5.000 a.C., essa cultura construiu sua primeira cidade, Eridu. De sua linguagem viriam as palavras "Éden", "planície fértil" e "Adam" "povoação na planície", que são encontradas em sumério com esses significados, mas provêm de uma língua anterior falada na mesma região. O mito do Éden teria surgido da perspectiva dos caçadores-coletores, que considerariam os agricultores do sul da Mesopotâmia como um povo "expulso do paraíso" por terem tomado a produção de alimento em suas mãos, em vez de confiarem na providência divina e colhê-lo diretamente da natureza. Referências *Dora Jane Hamblin, "Has the Garden of Eden been located at last?" http://ldolphin.org/eden/ *Carol A. Hill, "The Garden of Eden: A Modern Landscape" http://www.asa3.org/ASA/PSCF/2000/PSCF3-00Hill.html *David Rohl, "The Road to Paradise" http://www.sightedmoon.com/?page_id=26 *Jewish Encyclopedia: Nile http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=293&letter=N&search=Nile *Jewish Encyclopedia: Gihon http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=225&letter=G&search=Gihon *Jewish Encyclopedia: Havilah http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=375&letter=H&search=pison *BibleWiki: Cush http://bible.tmtm.com/wiki/Cushites *Wikipedia (em inglês): Mahd adh Dhahab http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahd_adh_Dhahab *Tas Walker, "Has the Garden of Eden been found?" http://www.answersingenesis.org/docs2001/0125eden_found.asp *The Evidences for a Recent Dating for Adam http://www.accuracyingenesis.com/adam.html Category:Lugares imaginários